Various types of products may be advantageously displayed in packaging that securely and conveniently contains the product while also clearly showing the product and its features. Firearm maintenance tools, such as firearm cleaning brushes, scrapers, picks, tips, and swabs, are products with significant markets. Products such as firearm cleaning brushes and other firearm maintenance tools may benefit from specialized forms of packaging.